What's Dan to Do?
by Lord Carledo
Summary: When an X-battle announcer searches for a new profession after his career. Lots of other main characters besides Dan as well, trying to keep it on track. The story also has a tiny drama. This was my first ever fic. Enjoy and review!!
1. The Annoying Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Here we are at the Rank A Official Tournament," screamed the announcer over the roaring   
fans, many waving posters and banners supporting their favorite monster," And what a   
tournament it's gonna be!" Yelled the announcer though no one could hear him through the   
crowd,"Lets get straaaaaaiiight on into it! Our first match will be between Gloria, a   
rather successful and good-looking... Honey, I didn't mean it that way!Ahem, on the other   
side, Ro-am a rather determined little worm who it looks like still needs a lot of   
training,"boos issued from the Ro-am fans and security even had to break up a fist fight.   
"I'm just sayin he has very little a chance, no offense Ro-am followers!". But that did it,   
fights began springing up everywhere, creatures were called to cease the brawls and the   
tournament was eventually... postponed.  
  
  
Dan Archy, the announcer, walked out to his mailbox the next day dreading what he would   
find. He opened the lid, took the letters, and started searching them. He saw it.It said   
IMA in big bold letters on it and in red ink the word "URGENT". He gently tore open the   
envelope and read the letter and a look of disbelief crossed his face.  
  
Dear Mr. Dan Archy:  
  
Due to your less than satisfactory work, you are FIRED!!!!! SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE   
FISHY AGONY!!!!!!!WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN AN IMA BUILDING FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE!!!!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dr. Dell Gollie  
  
Dan stood there anger and agony running up and down him. He had been announcing there   
for fifteen years! This was all he could take! He gathered all his trunks and filled   
them with his belongings and loaded them into the dino cart. His wife diidn't pay any attention   
because she was still angered at him and continued reading the local paper. Dan gathered   
everything he could stuff in the cart was off. By the time X-Mrs. Archy realized he had   
taken the only cart and was yelling every swear word she could think of at him, it was too   
late, he had gone over the nearest hill.  
  
As Dan rode along, he thought to himself "What have I left behind and what have I   
gotten myself into?"  
  
********************  
  
This is my first fic so have mercy. There will be more and better chapters to come! The   
story's depressing, I admit it. PLEASE R and R 


	2. The Sight of Jellville

Disclaimer: I don't, I say I don't own Monster Rancher!!!  
  
This chapter should be much better than the first(I hope).  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Dan traveled along the road, his hair would be swaying if he had not lost it. What white hair that  
was on his head was under the hood of his cloak. The wind was picking up and the cart, being topheavy,   
swayed occasionally. He was running low on food, with just mere bread and creek water, but according to  
his map, the city Jellville should be appearing over the horizon anytime. When...  
  
CRAACK!! The wheel of the cart shattered into jagged pieces which trailed a foot or so on the   
road.  
  
"****!" Dan yelled probably loud enough for the whole town of Jellville to hear(Think of the   
children!). He pulled on the reins to stop the Worn-out Zuums to check out the damage. The whole time   
he was doing this, he was cursing underneath his breath. He may have been in his 50's but he was still   
young enough to cuss. He pulled out his tool-set and cut down a near by tree to try and make another   
wheel. By the time he was half way done, he realized he could just take of the rear axle and put it in   
the back. It would make a horrible scraping noise, but, it was better than to spend all this time   
working on this wheel and have it break not to far from the last one. "Duh!" he thought to himself as   
he took off the rear axle.  
  
With a terrible scraping and a stomach that was starting to growl at it's master, he traveled on.  
He pulled out what was left of his (and his Zuums') food knocking over one of the quite full money   
pouches. He stopped and ate giving a small amount to his zuums hadn't eatin' for a while.  
  
He continued on, now getting quite tired of all the costly delays. When finally... the town of   
Jellville inched over the hill into his sight. The building high and marble looked magnificent   
considering he hadn't seen civilazation for a month and a half. Jells were in the streets pulling carts,  
handling gold at shops and doing house chores. There was even a shrine that had a sun dried mud jell   
statue. He drove his cart down to the town.   
  
Soon, he was stopping next to a charming old hotel and walking in, money bags jingling with the   
sound of moocho-grande gold about to be spent.  
  
"Uuumm... ugghh... AAAHHHH!" the manager jolted up from his dream ,screaming, thanks to Dan   
banging the ringer, "Sorry, darn fish tacos, they give you weird and absurd dreams." said the manager   
now calming down, " So, you need a room. How about room... 47. Here are your keys and pay per night is  
500 G."  
  
"Okay, thank you." said Dan heading to the 2nd floor, room 47. After a while, he had his room set  
up how he wanted. The sun had almost set and he was tired, so, he got in his bed and went to sleep   
(What do you think he did? Just pass out and fall to the floor!).  
  
***************************************   
  
Please, no flames! The story will get better I promise. Action is COMING! Please review, I need dignity. 


	3. A Strange Day As a Sailor

Well, here I go again and I'm going to try and get a little action in this chapter. Enjoy and remember to review. Once   
again...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Monster Rancher video games or T.V. series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dan awoke next morning with ideas buzzing like angry bees in his head. After his rather meager breakfast he decided he   
needed a part-time job to make sure he didn't run out of money so quickly. This town was too small to find a job that would  
pay enough money to quench his thirst for thousands upon thousands of gold. It was amazing how well a job as battle announcer  
paid. As of the moment, he had only 5,000 gold with him, which was to him, pocket change (rich, little gits... you gotta   
hate 'em). He grabbed a copy of the news paper from the lobby for 10 gold and looked through the open jobs. After a while, he  
found a job that seemed easy enough for just enough gold to keep him going while he was in Jellville.  
  
He walked out the door to find the address of the dock he needed to get the job at. As he walked through the town, he   
realized how the city got its name. Jells were everywhere, cleaning houses, dealing with money behind business desks, pulling  
carts hither and to, and some were even going and making hut from wet clay from the lake. After some time, he arrived at the   
dock specified in the paper.   
  
On the stone dock was a shack that said "Fish'R'Us" upon the door. Dan knocked and a gruff voice responded for   
him to come in. Dan opened the door slowly and saw an old, weazened sailor sitting behind a desk covered in fish guts and   
papers. Dan looked at the blooded knife on the table with disgust. Apparently, the sailor apparently saw the look on Dan's   
face and said " Sorry, I don't have separate table for guttin' 'em." and cleared all junk off his table. " So, so I said,   
what can I do for ya?"  
  
" I came for the job. " he said holding the paper up.  
  
" Ah, take a seat lad, take a seat. " said he, gesturing at a chair. At that moment, someone came in the door. On one  
shoulder he had a bag of fish on the other there was an energetic main hopper, sub jell.   
  
" Here's the catch ya' wan'ed. " he said with a strong accent.  
  
" Fine job done laddy. Um, this is a new part-time job recruit, his name is"  
  
" Dan Archy! " interrupted the huge bloke, " The greatest announcer of all time! " Dan's cheeks turned slightly pink  
" Ta tink the idiotic, ****-headed, and overall dumb-*** officials canned ya!!!! Listen,"he took off his hat revealing  
scraggly blonde hair," would you sign me book of autographs.I've got all the great announcers and trainers Mr. Archy, sir.  
See, like Carledo, Kagemaru(AdeptsR2cool), and Conor(conorp)!" He took out a pen at this point and gently put it in Dan's   
hand. Dan signed his book when the sailor behind the desk's patience ran out.   
  
" Okay, enough celebrity time. Dan Archy this is John Hanagrid. Oh, and John before I tell Mr. Archy the things he   
needs to know about his job, go easier on the words, you're worse than me **** it."  
  
" Yes sir, o' course sir. "  
  
" Where was I, oh yes, You take one of boats out there on the lake, through a net in the water, wait two hours, pull  
the net in, and take it back to me. As it says in the paper each fish is 15 gold, but don't get over 199. There's a tale  
about a fisherman who went netting one day and caught 200 fish. Now in his day a strange jell breed would warn sailors not  
to catch 200 or more fish or they would regret it. This man thought that one fish wasn't going to make that much difference  
and took his whole catch home. The next day, he went out on the lake and never came back." said the sailor in a misty   
voice.  
  
" With all do respect, sir," said John " that story is rubbish! It also says that his boat had a leak in it that he   
couldn't fix and he napped while he waited for a catch! Anyway the jell was supposed to be a jell zilla mix!" His hopper   
jell cross nodded in an all-knowing sort of way.  
  
" Well, why are you still here?" asked the man behind the desk. " That's because you never could catch over 50!"  
  
" It's true, I'm not a good netter. Half the fish in that bag was caught off bait, hook, rod ,and reel."  
  
" I think I'll take Pezz and Nizz, my zuums just to be safe." said Dan " Can I go then?"  
  
" Okay, just remember, under 200 fish!"  
  
" Fine! " said Dan " whatever!" he mumbled under his breath, " See ya later John."  
  
He unhooked Pezz and Nizz and loaded them in the boat with all the equipment. Then he got an idea, he told them to  
swim under the water and grab the fish with their claws and teeth and for each fish they brought to him, they would get a  
piece of a mango. Pezz and Nizz being too young to speak yet, just wagged their tales and made happy yipping noises.  
  
They loaded onto the boat and rowed out. After a while, they dropped anchor, nets, and zuums into the water. After a   
few loads of fish, his zuums came up with no fish and disturbed looks on their faces and jumped into the boat yapping very   
loud. Before Dna could ask what's wrong, a rather large blue and white jell with a zilla horn instead of a red circle heart  
splashed through the surface of the water. Pezz dived at the jell and the jell easily dodged out of the way sending Pezz   
flying into the middle of the lake. Nizz dug her claws into the jell's stomach while it was dodging Pezz and the jell   
merely picked Nizz painfully out of his chest through her into the air and fly-swattered her across the lake to land hard  
in a tree. The huge jell turned to Dan, Dan grabbed a paddle and started beating the jell. The jell picked Dan up over it's  
mouth and it let out horrible, gut wrenching roar. Pezz had bit part of his other hand off! The jell without thinking  
flung Dan high into the air. Falling he hit the water hard. He swam over to a boat and pulled himself in. What he saw next  
relieved and astounded. There John stood letting down the spear in his hands to kill whatever it was that was trying to   
kill him and looking astounded at the fact that Dan was crawling slowly into his boat.  
  
" What the ****! Mr. Archy are ya okay?!" exclaimed a flabergasted John. Dan, to tired to talk, simply pointed at the  
jell still trying to get Pezz off his hands. " Dan, grab that paddle and help me row over there."  
  
Once they got over there the jell had eaten most of Dan's catch. Before Dan could say anything, John jumped at the   
jell and dug the spear deep into it's chest and started melting into a puddle that floated on the surface. Pezz tiredly  
swam up to the boat and with Dan's help, got into the boat.   
  
" Is there anything I can give you in return?" said Dan. Pezz dove towards what was left of the catch and began   
feasting.  
  
" All my family has passed on," said John who looked like he was in his late 20's, " can I travel with you   
Mr. Archy ?"  
  
" Of course, and it's Dan." Dan said, tears appearing in his eyes, he never had a son.  
  
  
  
  
Later, Dan Archy, John Hanagrid, Pezz, John's hopper ,and an unconscoius Nizz were taking pictures with the K.O.ed   
jell that was under restraints ,just in case it woke up, and taking questions from the press. They even received metals of  
honor from the mayor.  
  
Finally, after they escaped the crowds, they all went to John's hut. Content and sleepy they all went to sleep except  
Nizz who needed to stay the night the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yes! Done!!! If you're wandering what the parenthesis were, they were other writers who are close friends of mine. Yes,  
they are trainers in MR2 and that's what they call them selves in the game. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Meeting Carledo

Here I am again. Please enjoy and review.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mornster Rancher co.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dan awoke the next morning with the smell of fried fish floating through the air and the yipping of John's hopper and   
Pezz." Calm down littl' Sparky, it'll be done in a moment." Came John's voice. Dan put on his pants and walked into the   
kitchen. Good Mornin' Mr. Ar... I mean Dan." said John not realizing a fish slipped out of the pan he was holding and Pezz   
and Sparky were soon gorging on the fish. " Oops, oh well, not that hun'ry and all with all that excitement." explained John.  
  
"Yeah," replied Dan, " Every time I would announce at the beginning of my career, I would become extremely nervous and  
often stutter."  
  
"You Dan, nah!" exclaimed John putting fish on his plate. " By the way, I signed up for an E tournament so I'm not   
gonna be here for a while, so could you look after da house?"  
  
" Forget me watching the house, I'm comin' to the tourny with ya!" explained Dan. " I'll be like your coach giving you  
advice when the appropriate time comes around."  
  
" Alright then, finish yer breakfast, put on some clothes and we'll get goin'!" exclaimed John.  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at the arena with about only 2 minutes to spare. Sparky was in the first battle against a tiger\pixie by   
the name of Sanoacha. Sparky stepped into his position and awaited orders from John.  
  
"READY, FIGHT!!" boomed the announcer's voice.   
  
" Forward, slowly forward annnnnnnnnnnnddd jump blow!" yelled John. Sparky obeyed and Sanoacha dodged.  
  
" Word of advice, be more quiet when giving orders, the enemy heard you." barked Dan.  
  
With Dan's advice, that battle was barely won thanks to an ice bomb. The next battle was not so fortunate against a   
hare\dragon named Viktor. John nearly cried for fear that Sparky was injured badly. The next battle was easy as it was   
against a plant/monol that had terrible stats. A final battle between Viktor and Sparky was going to take place. Viktor   
immediately gave Sparky a nasty one-two and Sparky retaliated with a flick. Followed by a couple of jump blows. Sparky   
tiredly dodged a straight and retaliated with a hook. Viktor hit the ground unconscious. Sparky won!  
  
The crowd broke out with cheer and a fellow in a black jean jacket came over to shake John's hand.  
  
" C-c-carledo!" yelled John excitedly, " It's a true honor to meet you sir! Is that Brittany your most valued   
creature?!?!?!!"  
  
" Aye, that she is. She wanted to see the battles today so I brought her out of the lab." said Carledo,as if they   
were old friends, " It's a pleasure to meet you again today, congradulations on your win, and nice work against that   
historical jell."  
  
" Aw shucks, Dan did alot of it." replied John.  
  
" Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from John here."  
  
" Well, I'm flattered. What do you say that we go have a little wine to celebrate. Brittany really likes the stuff."  
  
" Please!!" replied Dan and John together.  
  
A teen-age kid with some of his friends whistles at Brittany.  
  
" Shut-up Dunder-head Dan!" came Brittany's response, " No offense." she said turning to Dan. This was the beginning  
of great friendship.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all I imagine myself like that when I'm playing and second of all Brittany was a Dryad (pixie\mock) that is my   
best creature and has over 750 intelligence. She got to A and I could hardly bare to freeze her. Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Carledo's Errands

Hey! Been a while since I worked on this, been sick. Enjoy my faithful readers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MONSTER RANCHER!!!!!!!!!! ( Is this really necessary? )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um...," said Carledo as they loaded everything up,"Can we go to my ranch to get some stuff, like my trainer   
assistant."  
  
" I don't think they'd like to be left there, let's do that." responded John still trying to calm down the still   
excited Sparky. It was the morning after the tournament and Sparky was still full of energy. Brittany, who was tired wanted  
to go back and rest, just now woke up.  
  
"Good mornin' Brittany." said Dan cheerfully. It was the first time he was gleeful since the day before   
That Tournament. He started hitching-up Pezz. Poor, moaning Nizz was in the back of the cart.   
  
" What's that Sparky?" asked John. Sparky pointed at the cart, Pezz, and then put his hands to his shoulders like he  
had suspenders on. " Ya wanna pull the cart? Eh, Sparky?" Sparky did a backflip then jumped forward to where he was   
originally and did a jab. " Jeeze, why didn't you do that during the tourny last night?! Fine ya can pull da cart." John   
walked towards the empty harness to strap in Sparky. Meanwhile...  
  
" Good mornin' Brittany. You sure slept well thanks to that drink." said Carledo putting on his usual black jean   
jacket.  
  
" Uuuhhhhnnnn... Morning." replied the dryad still quite drowsy. " Where are you goin' today?"  
  
" Where am I going? What are you gonna be doing?!?" came Carledo's reply.  
  
" Well, I'm tired and want to go back and... uh... you know." replied Brittany quietly.  
  
" Sure, we'll stop by town. I'll revive Zadeus." Carledo said as he stocked his left pocket with pepperments.   
  
  
  
" Are we ready to go?" yelled Dan, " Alright, let's go!" The cart started off down the cobble stone street.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 Days Later...  
  
  
" Okay, we're here Brittany. Get in the... what do you call these things?!" said Carledo staring at the circular   
chamber(What would you call them?). Brittany climbed in and Carledo pressed some buttons on a control panel. A SCHITING   
could be heard from inside. " Now, we walk over here and press this, this ,this and this button and tada! Say hello to   
Zadeus!" he opened the door and out of the mist walked a...  
  
" Th-th-that's a c-centaur!" stuttered Dan. He had rarely even heard of these monsters. They were extremely rare and   
extremely valuable.  
  
" Your point being, I know I'm a centaur. Come on, lets go. This place gives me the creeps." said Zadeus.  
Brittany leaves!   
Zadeus joins the entourage!  
  
  
  
2 Hours Later...  
  
  
" Hey Quentia, I'm back!" yelled Carledo as he stepped inside," That's my trainer assistant's name."  
  
" Welcome back Carledo, Zadeus, Complete Stranger, and Complete Stranger!" said a 9 to 11 year old girl with flowing  
brunette hair trotting down the stairs.  
  
" Greetin's Ms. Quentia." said John, " I've heard about ya in the books about Carledo here." John finished shaking   
her hand," I'm John."  
  
" My pleasure, Dan Archy." said Dan taking a turn shaking her hand.  
  
" Hello fellas. So, what the heck is going on!?!?" said Quentia raising her voice. Dan and everyone else gave Quentia   
a more descriptive story than what I've told you which took 4 hours!  
  
" Okay, I'll get all my stuff and load it into the cart."  
  
Quentia joins the entourage!  
  
3 hours of packing later...  
  
Carledo came walking out of the house with a bag slung over his shoulder, a sack full of jingling golds, and a sword  
at his belt.  
  
" Just in case," said Carledo noticing Dan staring at the sword, " Everybody ready? Lets go!" The cart drove off down  
the road.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little boring this time, isn't it. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering about the entourage   
stuff, ask a local Suikoden fan. Farewell, for this chapter! 


	6. The Unexpected Waypoint

Long time, no see! I'm back and I hope you enjoy this one. I may be rusty, let's hope for the best.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Monster Rancher company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack went the worn tires of the cart. They had been travelling for a day when Dan   
finally asked a very good question, "Where the **** are we going anyhow?" Dan suddenly burst out right in the middle of a   
meal in which John, Carledo, and Quentia were talking about the different training locations.  
  
"Ya know, tha's a good poin'. Where are we goin'!?" Replied John after a short pause. "I suppose we could look for   
jobs at the next city or go ter sum turneys........"  
  
"Yeah, we could find jobs! The next village is just about five hours down the trail. I want to be a waitress!....I   
think....." commented Quentia.  
  
"Yeah," Said Carledo, "I suppose I need some more physical work, been lettin' meself go lately. Also.........."   
Everyone looked over curiously, "I'll tell ya when we get there....."  
  
"Wait, what's that!?" Questioned Dan after 20 minutes of travel. "They don't look friendly..." he said as he pointed   
to rough group of people accompanied by several different types of monsters.  
  
"Here, we might need these," He handed Dan a double-tipped, thick spear with the name Brijis III on it and John   
received a rather blocky and dull battle-axe with the name Dronmo etched into it. Quentia pulled out a glowing-purple kris   
as Carledo pulled out his sword.  
  
"Remember," hissed Dan,"We are perfectly harmless travelers until they attack, then knock them out and return them   
to the local authorities.....We might get some spare cash out of it too.......remember, we are harmless travelers, Carledo  
we should probably cover our faces...."  
  
"I get colds easy, so I'm used to it.....Quite, here they come." said Carledo.  
  
"Goo' mornin'" said the greasy voiced man, "Do you have your card? Or do you need one because you're new 'ere?"  
  
"Wha's dis 'card'?" asked John apprehensivley.  
  
"You have to have one to enter Totten, otherwise, you have to leave or get throooough usss!!!!!" said a man with a  
horribly strong Far East accent.  
  
"Or you could pay in supplies!" The first greasy man grabbed at the remaining bag of chicken legs and SHWITING!!!   
KERSCLOOP! Quentia had overreacted and cut the thief's hand clean off. Everyone looked quite taken aback especially   
Carledo who looked like he might puke at the sight of the blood. The thief's kato/suezo pounced and was promptly knocked  
from the air by John who had swung Dronmo in the way. The battle began! Dan, Pezz, and Nizz were busy holding back a four   
golem army (golem, golem/tiger, golem/hare, golem/monol); John and Sparky were taking on several katos on their own  
(kato/suezo, kato/hare, kato/mocchi) ; Quentia was running/prancing around taking occasional stabs at things; and Carledo   
and Zadeus were beating down the thieves quite slowly yet steadily. The enemy was obviously trained as after a minute of   
battle, Nizz was unconscious, and Sparky and Pezz were dodging quite achily and sluggishly. After 5 minutes more minutes   
several more were on the ground: Sparky, Pezz, Zadeus, Quentia and a fair amount of the enemy; it was getting desperate.  
Two more minutes passed on and finally Dan was cracked hard in the ribs by a berserking golem. He hit the cart hard and   
he saw John charging at the golem's back. He wanted to call John off but had lost too much energy and everything faded   
to black..............  
  
  
"Hey, Kagemaru! Over here! You see these bandits........" It was Carledo's voice but everything faded again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, not bad I guess, I hope you enjoyed it. As always please review.......Thank you! 


	7. Kagemaru's Welcome

Welcome, enjoy, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the company that owns Monster Rancher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, another one's awake. Good mornin' Dan." Said an unknown voice to Dan until he   
opened his aching eyelids to see a man in a nice dark brown shirt, ragged shorts, but a   
rather nice crimson cape. He had dull blue eyes, lots of freckles, and untidy brown hair   
that ended in a roughly braided "tail".  
  
"Good to see you too, Kagemaru.......ow......I haven't been this sore since that golem  
went nuts at an "A" tournament," Said Dan as he gingerly rose off the gruff bed. He was in  
what looked like a shady part of a town's hotel. The room had torn wallpaper and concealed  
Carledo, John, Zadeus, Quentia, Kagemaru, and a Zuum/Arrowhead. "Who's the zuum?"  
  
"That's Laredo, I also ranch under the name of Rat Tail" was Kagemaru's reply.  
  
"HAHAHA! Finally gave in to your nickname I gave ya, huh? Hahaha......I still haven't  
faced Laredo, have I? Oh well, now's not the time, what's going on here in Totten?" Said   
Carledo, obviously thinking it was time of celebration cut short. It was interesting,   
thought Dan as Carledo walked across, arms crossed, the room to perhaps hear Kagemaru   
better, he noticed, for being good pals, they looked almost completely different. Carledo   
was in his(slightly blood-stained) jean jacket, blue jeans, and beaten-up shoes. He had his   
long blonde hair in what he called a "stallion" tail, and was (he suspected) working out   
earlier judging by the dried sweat on his face. The only things that were obviously the   
same were their blue eyes and freckles though Kagemaru had more.  
  
"Well," started Kagemaru,"To make a long story a little bit shorter, A gang leader by  
the name of Yooyum-"  
  
However, Carledo cut-in,"WHAT!? HAHAHAHA! Did you say Jujoob?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Not quite....Anyway, Yooyum's(Carledo sniggered) gang grew strong enough to take over  
Totten. The government had been desperately trying to hold on but was defeated. Now the   
mayor lives just down this road and Yooyum-(Carledo chuckled) Oh be quiet! Anyway, now HE'S  
sitting proud of himself in the former mayor's mighty chair. So, should we just leave or-"  
  
"Stay and fight!" John thundered. Everyone jumped, they forgot he was there. "Only  
cowards run!"  
  
"All right, but I can't believe I'm fighting WITH the government." Carledo replied.  
  
"I'm in...." said Zadeus, he had been rather quiet.  
  
"I'll do my best! Even with a bad back," chuckled Dan.  
  
"Fine, but I'm still cleaning the blood stains off my clothes....EEWWW!" Was Quentia's  
reply as she cleaned her stained clothes.  
  
"Right I'm goin' to go get Sparky, Pezz, and Nizz. They need to be trained and reco-"  
Carledo was reaching for the door-knob, but it was flung open. The edge caught his fingers   
which he quickly grabbed and cradled, it looked like it stung.  
  
"We have orders from Lord Yooyum to-" said the man importantly, though he was cut off.  
  
"Well, ya kin tell yer Lerd Jutom to take his orders and shove 'em up 'is-" Roared   
John, but luckily, didn't finish as Quentia positivly screamed,  
  
"You idiots owe me a set of clothes!" and she pulled out her knife.  
  
"Prepare to die fools!" said the man behind the messenger.  
  
"Sticks and stones will, you know the rest! Die you incompetent excuses for bandits!"  
yelled Kagemaru pulling out what looked like a pole-ax with an aura around it.  
  
"Enough talk! Keep frosty and let's rock!" yelled Carledo quickly withdrawing his   
sword and assuming a battling position.  
  
Dan gingerly reached for Brijis III as Zadeus charged forward and dealt the first blow  
which gashed the messenger and the battle began!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A huge battle scene will take place next chapter. R and R. 


	8. Bloodshed

Disclaimer: I do not own and probably never will own Monster Rancher.  
  
Long time, no time, jeez I've been meaning to do this for awhile... Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laredo shrieked as he jumped into battle ramming his hard shelled into the messenger's kidney which was promptly stabbed by Quentia. Carledo immediatly juked to the largest soldier's right side and thrust his sword into the large man's ribcage. He let out a horrible groan that ended abruptly by Zadeus's spear puncturing the brute's throat. Outraged with his master's death the smallest yet most agile monster, a pure-breed hopper, grabbed a knife, jumped on Zadeus's back and repeatedly stabbed Zadeus. Zadeus let out an angered roar, John realising what was happening turned around clocked the hopper into the wall with Grongo. Meanwhile, Dan was holding off a berserking, young golem. The thing was swinging madly and on a back swing smacked Zadeus across the face, knocking him over. However, Dan blocking that blow delivered a quick slash to the creature's gut which made him howl as you would expect a young creature to do. Thanks to the creature's recoil, Kagemaru had enough time to through the creature against the wall with a hard slash from his poleaxe.  
  
"Jeez, I tink...that's...all" said John in between long drawings of breath.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Kagemaru straightening from his battle stance, "I noticed the golem's owner take of like...a...what's a good expression...?"  
  
"Like a bat outta hell, yeah, I noticed that too..." came Carledo's reply.  
  
"So now we're in for it," said Dan still massaging his own back, "He's gonna go back and tell his commanding officer and we're all in deep....Oh shit! Zadeus are you alright?" Zadeus sat up slowly and said,  
  
"Yeah, okay, sure...." and laid his head back down. Carledo looked down at Zadeus's injuries and simply muttered.  
  
"It's alright Zadeus, besides I've been wanting to get another creature....Maybe I'll try that....Sorry guys, I need to make a little trip, I'll be back soon..." and with that, Carledo left the room carrying Zadeus, who was being half drug and half walking, and a knapsack.   
  
3 hours later...  
  
"Go fish....Oh jeez, I jus' got hunry," said John first to Quentia, then to his stomach. Kagemaru had taught this new card game of "Go Fish". It was a simple game but it made you hungry as John had just concluded.  
  
There was a knock at the door as Quentia was drawing a card. "Oh hey, Carledo's back, come on in Carledo!" said Quentia as she was adding the card to her's. The door was slung open and there stood a commanding officer with three hares and two mews.   
  
"Surrender now and come quitely or die!" the officer positivly yelled at them. The mews and hares broke into their fighting stances.  
  
"Oh dear," said Dan noticing the muscles on the hares and the alert poises of the mews, "This may be diffucult..."  
  
"Bring it on you limey moron!" Shrieked Quentia pulling out her dagger and starting to mumble an incantation. Before she had a chance to finish powering up her dagger, one of the mews sprung from it's stance towards Quentia's face. Kagemaru held up his poleaxe to stop the mew from making it, however the mew somehow dodged the blade in midair and promptly collided with Quentia's stomach, claws ablaze. Quentia flung the mew towards the wall which bounced off the wall and flung itself back towards Quentia who stabbed the dagger up into the mews stomach just inches from her face and flung the mew through the closed open which shattered completely.   
  
Meanwhile, John ran foward to confront the commander who "limbo-ducked" John's furosius ax swing and promptly stabbed him in the back. Outraged and in pain John brought the blunt side of the ax around into the side of the commander's head knocking him from his feet into the wall. The commander promptly got back up and was gouged straight through the stomach by Brijis III which was hurtled across the room by an unsure Dan.  
  
Alongside all this, Kagemaru was slashing and cursing the hares left and right. The other mew started wreaking havoc with guerilla warfare on John, Dan, Quentia, Laredo, and never seemed to get hit as it rushed in to quickly gouge someone's eyes then jolt away again. Then as quickly as you could even see it, one hare punched Kagemaru in the stomach, as he bent over in pain another upcutted him in the face. As he head flew back, the final one kicked him as hard as possible in the cods. He flew back a few feet and curled up in an abused little ball.  
  
One hare continued to wreak havoc on Kagemaru while the other also joined in in the mew's guerilla. After a matter of several only one hare had been cut down by Laredo who noticed the hare was so intent on wreaking havoc on Kagemaru he was oblivius to everything except how much damage his quarry was suffering. While thanks to the guerilla warfare, John was too now curled up in agony and Quentia was becoming rather weak. Dan had been gashed across the right cheek bone and Laredo was limping. As Laredo was kicked across the face knocking him limp, Carledo sprinted in the room and slashed both the hare and the mew at the same time throwing their halves into the opened door. The last hare then jumped to the door and as it turned his head to see that he wasn't being followed, a tiger/golem pup attached it's incisors in the hare's left ear. Hare swung the tiger about until Dan lopped the poor creature's head clean off.   
  
"Good boy, Vercetti!" said Carledo running forward to pet the tiger on the head who merely wagged it's tail and continued to chew on the hare's ear.  
  
"Oh...we've got a lot clean up, hope management doesn't find out about this." Said Dan as he slowly began to pick up the room.  
  
"Ho Jeez!" moaned Kagemaru from the corner, "Could I atleast have an ice pack!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a while, and I should be doing my homework, but oh well!  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
